


Henry

by celli



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painkillers and an unfortunate naming coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/)**slodwick** for giving this a quick once-over.

"And then they _shot_ me," Rodney was saying to Elizabeth as Carson prepared a shot. The infirmary staff was moving purposefully about as usual, not one of them looking twice at the arrow still buried in Rodney, or the sensitive area it was buried in.

"The painkillers should take effect in a moment," Carson told both Rodney and Elizabeth. He examined the area around the arrow. They might need to cut the clothing away.

"Ow! Stop that! Ow! Ow! Ow!...ow...ow...oh. Oh, that's nice." Rodney made a little snuffly noise and sighed. "Okay. Better."

Carson frowned. "Rodney?"

Rodney smiled blearily up at Carson. "Hiiiiiii."

"Oh, dear." Carson looked up at Elizabeth. "He's...reacting a bit more strongly than usual." She looked concerned.

Major--ah, Major something-or-other, the new gentleman from the SGC--burst into the room. "Dr. McKay? I need a report on--Dr. McKay?" He looked up at Carson. "Is he conscious?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Hiiiiii."

Carson applied himself to the, ah, arrow-endectomy.

"Hello?" Rodney asked the major blearily. "Did you have a question?"

"Dr. McKay, it's Major Henry."

"Henry?"

Carson met Elizabeth's eyes. Oh, dear.

"Where's Henry? Here, kitty kitty kitty...kitty kitty kitty." Rodney flailed a hand out and patted the major on the sleeve. "You feel funny, Henry. Did I shave you?"

"Dr. Beckett?"

"Henry is Dr. McKay's cat," Elizabeth said softly.

Major Henry did not seem to appreciate the comparison, judging by the flush spreading up his face. "Dr. McKay--"

"Henry, you're talking. And you're funny colors." Rodney swiveled his head around a bit. "All the colors are funny. And all the animals are the funny colors!"

"Animals?" Elizabeth asked, looking around the room.

"So many colors. Look at all the pretty horses."

Horses? Carson wasn't even going to ask.


End file.
